The Eldest Star
by xoxoconsu
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are being constantly captured or kidnapped, either separately or together. Something's coming, something to do with a star...


**My first Doctor Who story. I really like it, surprisingly enough. I won't demand reviews, but I will say that I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought. The rest of the story is in my notebook, so I can't promise when I'll be able to update. **

Chapter 1

A quiescent sound filled the dim hallway, the echoing, constant crescendo and decrescendo of the song of the universe grew and dimmed as a beautifully blue, 1960's era police phone box materialized after constantly fading in and out of sight, landing with a muted thud. A head of fiery scarlet hair poked out of the creaking door, barely revealing a glimpse of the wondrous sights within.

"Oi!" the occupant of the box called out boldly. "Doctor, are you here? The TARDIS started shaking us about again! You'd better go and fix it! …Doctor?"

Receiving no reply, she glanced around and spotted a dark wooden door at the opposite end of the hallway. She made a split-second decision and stepped cautiously out of the box, shutting the door as she did. Her high-heeled boots clicked quietly on the linoleum floor while she strode to the tightly shut door. Wiping her suddenly clammy hands on light jeans, she twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. Before she could so much as step inside, she was promptly beaten into the alluring grasp of unconsciousness.

—

"Ugh..." The fiery woman groaned, slowly returning from the deepest recesses of her mind. "Where– where am I?" She muttered to herself, biting back a startled gasp as a ferocious, fearsome creature moved into her line of sight.

"Amelia Pond, origin: Earth." The creature droned. "You are a companion to the Doctor, origin: the lost planet of Gallifrey. Do you deny this?"

Watching her captor curiously, Amy nodded. "Yeah. How's that any of your business?"

"The Time Lord is responsible for the destruction of our planet, Arcaesilennia of the Mrea'ndiolex galaxy during his third regeneration cycle. As his current companion, you are therefore guilty by association, and are to be punished for his crime. Do you deny this? Be reminded, both denial and acceptance will be accounted for as permission for torture."

_Whether I deny or accept it, I'll be tortured. What a great justice system. _"I wasn't with him then, you can't harm me if I had no knowledge of him then." She stubbornly remarked. "I probably wasn't even alive then! And you call this fairness?"

"You have denied your charges. You have acknowledged and permitted torture." The strange alien stomped away from her, and Amy took the opportunity to scramble to her feet and bolt towards the door.

"DO. NOT. MOVE." The alien bellowed at her. Amy froze, cornered in the far side of the room, the door within her sight but as far from her as the size of the room allowed. She bit back a strangled whimper as her shirt tore and her shoulder bleeding, an aciculate knife now quivering in the wall behind her. "Amelia Pond, besides denying your charges, you have now shown defiance to your oncoming punishment. Your amercement is now inevitable."

Another object sliced through the air, coming at her with a speed that rendered her incapable of escape. My was barely able to stifle her pained gasp as her shirt was sliced open once again and the deep gash in her side bled freely. Pressing her arm against the wound, she looked up in time to see a caliginous, weighty object swiftly approaching her.

"Such... Primitive... Tools..." Amy managed to gasp, "So... Primitive... For such... A supposedly 'advanced' race..." Through her weakness, Amy still managed to inject her words with the venom and scorn she was apt to use. By speaking, she lost her already feeble and waning strength, collapsing to the hard, unforgiving floor. A soft cry escaped reluctant pink lips as the airborne rock struck her leg and easily fractured the bone.

"We save our more improved weapons for prisoners worthy of them. You, measly earthling, would not be able to stand even a minute of torture from those weapons. Your race's primitive instruments are the perfect method of torture for you." The creature growled, flinging cuspate daggers with an immeasurable speed.

Curling up in the corner as best she could, Amy hid her pain from her tormentor. Knives, slivers of glass, rocks, and other such objects zipped through the air, tearing at her clothes, slicing her skin and breaking or bruising her still-exposed limbs. A crystal sphere exploded on impact with the wall, shards of glass raining down on Amy. Tears mixed with blood, stinging the fresh cuts on her ivory face.

With deadly aim, the creature threw one last dagger at Amy. Glinting evilly as it sliced through the air, she felt as if she was watching its approach through crystal clear water.

A keening and anguished scream echoed through the entire building as the weapon embedded itself to the hilt in her torso. Crimson blood gushed over her hands as she made a pitiful attempt to stem the flow of blood, which was now staining her previously pristine clothing. Amy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she once again succumbed to the deep abyss of unconsciousness. Her last sight was of the creature looming over her, the sneer on its cruel face almost indescribably savage and inhuman.

"Doctor..." Amy murmured as the darkness claimed her.


End file.
